


Who is Weaker Here?

by Corbella0417



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas shows Dean which of them is stronger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who is Weaker Here?

**Author's Note:**

> Just wrote this for a bit of fun. 
> 
> I have no beta so mistakes are my own.

Dean has Cas pinned between him and the wall. Hands above his head by Dean's hand and one of Dean's legs pushed between his legs, thigh rubbing against him, making him moan. He tries to push down against Dean's leg to get more friction, anything. 

Dean leans close to Cas' ear and whisper to him. "Come on Cas, you know I'm stronger, just admit it and I'll give you what you want." He pulls back a little and gives Cas a dirty smirk. 

"You think you are stronger than me?" He asks with amusement. 

"You know I am." 

"Guess I need to show you the truth." 

The next thing Dean knows he is flying across the room and landing on the bed. Cas is on him in an instant. Mouth claiming his, tongue pushing it's way in. He groans as Cas pushes against him, rubbing them together, the friction of their clothing making it almost unbearable. 

"Cas!" He tries to move but Cas has hands pinned above his head. He thrusts up and pushes against Cas making the Angel moan loudly. He smirks at the noise but it's soon wiped off his face as Cas kisses him again. 

Cas uses his Grace and soon they are both naked. The slide of flesh on flesh nearly makes Dean lose it right there. "Cas, please..." 

He's pants as Cas reaches between and strokes him, just enough to tease him. He strokes until Dean is shaking and begging him for more. 

He grabs his tie off the floor and ties Dean's hands to the headboard. "Cas?" Dean wasn't expecting that. 

He gasps as Cas nibbles and bites down on his chest, sucking his nipple into his mouth until it gets hard. He's leaking precome quickly and feels it run down his hard cock. Cas moves to the other nipple and does the same thing until Dean arches his back, trying to get away from the sensation. 

Cas smirks at Dean as he slides farther down his body, licking his way across his stomach, down further. 

He blows air across Dean's cock making him thrust up, looking for more. "Cas" he growls out. "Quit teasing and fuck me already." 

"Bit bossy aren't we?" He asks as he holds Dean's hips down so he can't move. "Cas, please." 

Cas throws Dean's legs up over his shoulders and uses his Grace to lube his fingers. He doesn't give Dean any warning before he pushes a finger into his hole. 

Dean arches and throws his head back at the sudden feeling inside of him. "Fuck!" He calls out as Cas moves his finger around. 

Cas adds a second finger, moving them around as Dean loosens up around him. He does that for a minute more before slipping a third finger inside him. He uses his free hand to hold Dean down as the other bucks up, trying to find more friction. He's so close, he can feel it. He's right there. 

Dean nearly comes when Cas' fingers hit his prostate. His vision goes white for a second as lightning shoots through his body "Cas! Fuck please!" 

"What do you want Dean?" He asks quietly, mouth right next to Dean's ear. "Please, fuck me. I need it Cas, I need you inside me now!" 

Cas pulls his fingers out and Dean moans at the loss. 

Cas grips Dean's hips and pushes in. Slowly at first, just to get his head past the ring of muscle. When he gets past it he sinks in quickly, all the way until Dean's ass is touching his balls. 

"Fuck!" Dean cries out as he is suddenly full. He pants as Cas starts moving, slow at first, then he starts moving quicker. 

Dean makes small noises as Cas pumps into him hard, skin slapping loudly in the room. He cries out as Cas hits his prostate again, over and over until tears stream from his eyes. 

Cas is getting closer, he can feel it building, that heat. He takes a hand and puts it on Dean's cock. He strokes up and down, rubbing his thumb over the head making Dean clench around him. He moves up and down, flicking his wrist occasionally as Dean squirms underneath him.

"Cas, I'm losing it, I can't..." Suddenly Dean tenses up and his eyes squeeze shut. Cas feels him clench right around him as he comes and with a few more hard thrusts he's coming as well, Dean milking him of everything he has. 

He lays on top of Dean for a moment to catch his breath before slowly pulling out. He collapses next to Dean then reaches up and undoes the tie. Dean's arms collapse onto the bed as he tries to calm his heartrate. 

"So Dean," Cas forces out, "Who is the stronger one?" 

Dean turns his head to look at him before answering. "Ok fine, you win. But next time, no cheating." 

Cas grins as he uses his Grace to clean them up before pulling Dean into his arms and falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Leave a comment if your want!


End file.
